OS - Les découvertes nocturnes de Maître Panda
by L'abrutie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, à vous de lire pour savoir ce que notre ursidé préféré va découvrir !


_Résumé : Tout est dans le titre, à vous de lire pour savoir ce que notre ursidé préféré va découvrir !_

Ce petit OS pourrait limite être une scène de pièce de théâtre ! Principalement du dialogue. Un gros délire, peut être pas suffisamment travaillé, mais j'avais envie de poster ce soir !

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, si cette fiction dérange l'un des concerné, je la supprimerai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Découvertes Nocturnes de Maître Panda<strong>

Il était 3h du matin. Il dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Clac.

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte donnant sur la cour le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et instantanément, il fut parfaitement éveillé, les idées claires. Il regarda son réveil et constata que ce détail n'était pas anodin vu l'heure qu'il était. Le Patron était rentré environ 2h auparavant, le réveillant de la même manière, il avait reconnu le bruit de ses pas et s'était rendormi sans se poser de question. Personne n'aurait du franchir cette porte, et ce quelqu'un faisait le moins de bruit possible.

Il entendit l'inconnu enlever ses chaussures et se diriger vers la cuisine, le bruit de son pantalon trainant par terre étant le seul indice sur ses déplacements, ouvrir le frigo ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda.

Il se leva le plus silencieusement du monde, traversa sa chambre et le salon dans l'obscurité.

Il n'avait pas peur, seulement quelqu'un de la maison pouvait effectuer toutes ses actions dans le noir sans trébucher sur quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un de sobre aussi, forcément.

Il arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaira, l'éblouissant un très court instant, mais il reconnu tout aussi vite celui qui l'avait réveillé.

"-_Geek ?_

-Oh... Maître Panda, euh... désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

Le Gammer avait sursauté, il avait l'air de se sentir pris en faute, la bouteille de soda à la main. Il portait sa veste par dessus son t-shirt, c'est vrai qu'il faisait froid dehors...

"-_Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?_

-Ben euh... je... Je jouais et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-_Tu jouais dehors ?_

-Ben non euh... Je jouais à WoW sur mon PC."

La curiosité du Panda était piquée à vif. Le Geek tentait de lui cacher quelque chose, en l'occurrence, la raison de sa sortie nocturne. Il s'approcha de lui en essayant de sonder son expression pour y découvrir la vérité. Arrivé à deux pas du gamin, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Ou plutôt aux narines.

"-_Mais tu pu la clope !_"

L'expression de son petit frère fut sans appel : il était percé à jour. Il se saisit rapidement de ses mains et renifla ses doigts. Ils sentaient le tabac froid eux aussi, et ne laissaient plus de doutes possible.

"-Je t'en supplie... Panda, ne dis rien à Mathieu... il me tuerai !

-_Mais évidement ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Et où t'as trouvé une clope et un briquet ?!_"

Pour la deuxième question, il y avait 3 personnes à qui il aurait pu voler une cigarette : le hippie (mais il doutait que son petit frère sache rouler), Mathieu, et bien sur, le Patron. Mais le Geek choisit de répondre uniquement à la 1ère, évitant complètement de donner un nom.

"-Ben... ça me détends quand je joue longtemps, je suis vraiment désolé Panda... mais ça me

fait faire une pause, je prends l'air...

-_Parce que c'est pas la 1ère fois ?! Ça fait combien de temps ?_

-Euh... Quelques mois..."

L'ursidé était abasourdi : son petit frère fumait depuis plusieurs mois et il n'avait rien remarqué ! Personne n'avait rien remarqué ?! Le gosse était terriblement navré -et ça se voyait à son expression- d'avoir déçu l'un de ses frères dont il se sentait le plus proche... Il ne voulait pas en dire plus, ne sachant déjà pas comment s'excuser de sa faute, et triturait le bas de son t-shirt, tête basse.

"-_Mais tu les trouve où ? Tu les vole au Patron ? A Mathieu ?!_

-Non ! Non... je les vole pas... c'est... c'est le Patron qui me les donne...

-_Ben voyons ! Mais quel con ce mec ! C'est lui qui t'as fait essayer aussi, c'est ça ?_

-Ben euh oui..."

L'homme au kigurumi était hors de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop de bruits, il engueulait le gosse et maudissait criminel en chuchotant. Au moins, de cette manière, il n'effrayait pas le Gammer, s'il faisait pleurer celui-ci, tout le monde rappliquerai... Une précision lui manquait, car si son frère avait tenté la clope en compagnie du pervers, ils avaient du se retrouver seuls, et cette hypothèse ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"-_C'était quand ? Où ?"_

Le Geek devint pivoine et baissa les yeux, et le Panda eut encore plus peur...

"-Euh... i peu près 4 mois et demi... dans sa chambre... Panda je suis vraiment désolé, ne dis rien à Mathieu, s'il te plait !

-_Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de ce taré ? Nom de-_

-**Oh ! Le taré il t'emmerde la peluche, et laisse le gamin tranquille, je suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre piailler !**

-_Putain tu tombe bien ! D'humeur ou pas je m'en branle, pourquoi tu lui file des clopes ?!_

-**Parce qu'il me les demande. Merde, il serait temps d'arrêter de le couver !**

-_Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'il te demande ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as fait il y a 4mois ?! Joue pas aux cons, il m'a dit que vous étiez dans ta piaule !_"

Maître Panda avait tellement de questions à poser, il se laissait complètement emporter par son besoin de savoir, sa colère et son incompréhension. De l'extérieur, la scène était plutôt burlesque : 3 mecs dans une cuisine qui se gueulent dessus à voix basses en se pointant du doigt et faisant des grands gestes pour appuyer leurs dires. L'homme au kigurumi était entre les deux autres, tentant de découvrir la vérité. Parce que si ce pervers avait touché à son petit frère en plus de lui refiler des petits bout de cancer, il le truciderait, peu importe les décibels que ça engendrerait. Le Gammer et le criminel se lançaient des regards, essayant de communiquer.

"-Panda, arrête s'il te plait... c'est pas important...

-_Bien sur que si, c'est important que je sache si je dois lui casser la gueule ou pas ! En plus de la tarte qu'il mérite déjà !_

-**Essaye un peu, boule de poil. J'ai peut-être une mauvais****e**** influence, mais c'est lui qui a voulu tout ça.**

-_Tou__t__ ça quoi ? Putain vous allez me rendre chèvre !_

-**Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire, gamin ?**

-Parce que ! Tu vois comment il réagis pour une clope...

-_Mais vous êtes de mèches en plus !_

-**Et puis quoi, tu crois que ça va le tuer ?**

-Non mais... il va m'en vouloir...

-**Tu pourra pas tout cacher encore longtemps si tu te fais griller comme ça, gamin.**

-_Geek s'il te plait, je vais pas m'énerver contre toi, t'es mon petit frère, je veux juste pas qu'on te fasse du mal... Surtout pas lui._

-Il me fait pas de mal... Je... Ok... C'est moi qui suis venu le voir ce soir là. Je... Maître Panda je... Je suis allé voir le Patron parce que je savais qu'il y avait que lui qui accepterait de m'aider...

-_De t'aider ? Ce type ?! Moi je t'aurai aidé__..._

-Non... non tu ne l'aurai pas fait... Je voulais savoir... être sur... si j'aimais les garçons ou les filles, tu n'aurai pas pu me donner la réponse... Pas comme lui... et c'était de ça que j'avais besoin...

-_Nom de Dieu... Vous... vous avez..._

_ -_**Faudrait réussir à faire des phrases entières à un moment. Ouais on a baisé, et c'était foutrement génial !**

-Patron !

-**Quoi c'est pas vrai p't'être ? *sourire carnassier***

** -**C'est pas la question. Panda, je suis désolé... Je sais que vous arrivez pas à me voir autrement que naïf et innocent mais je grandis... J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir..."

Le Panda était était sous le choc. Voilà que son petit frère adoré fumait et baisait, manquerait plus qu'il boive. (SHOTS !) Les remarques déplacés du pervers l'avait achevé. C'était son gentil petit Geek qui avait demandé à se faire dépuceler par ce malade, et ils avaient aimé ça. Tout les deux.

Il aurait peut être mieux fait de rester couché. Mais c'était trop tard, et de toute façon, si le Gammer changeait, il ne pouvait rien y faire...

"-_C'est pour ça que tu t'acharne moins sur lui ? Vous... êtes ensemble ?_

_ -_**Woh gamin, t'es sur que tu me connais ? Nan, le gosse a eu des couilles ce soir là, c'est tout. ****Ça force un minimum de respect.**

-..._Geek, tu es... gay ?_

-Euh oui... Je suis vraiment désolé de pas te l'avoir dit avant.

-_C'est pas grave, je... je comprends, mais tu es sur que ça te convient tout ça ? Je veux dire, cette relation... ça ne te fais pas souffrir ?_

_ -_Quelle relation ? Mais Panda, on est vraiment pas ensemble, c'était juste une fois... ou deux.

-**Quatre, gamin. Tu vas finir par me vexer.**

_ -D'accord... J'ai pas besoin de plus de détails, merci. Je suis vraiment surpris... Moi qui pensais que tu trouverai une jolie fille, que vous serez vraiment amoureux avant de décider de sauter le pas... Mais je suis pas déçu hein ! Juste surpris que tu ai décidé de faire ça, sans sentiments..._

_ -_**J'ai été sympa avec lui ! On est devenus potes, c'est des sentiments ça.**

-_Désolé de t'ouvrir les yeux mais l'amitié ne justifie pas une sodomie pour tout le monde._

_ -_**Ouais c'est dommage.**

** -**Enfin voilà... Je suis désolé pour tout ça Panda, ça fait un peu beaucoup, mais personne ne me fait du mal, en faite, je me sens mieux depuis que je sais un peu plus qui je suis.

-_C'est super Geek, je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Mais tu devrais arrêter de fumer avant de devenir accro. C'est pas encore trop tard, tu sais. Et comment t'as réussi à cacher tout ça aussi longtemps ?_

-Ben... Le Patron me couvrait et puis, il faut dire que Mathieu bosse beaucoup en ce moment, et quand c'est pas le cas, il est quand même toujours occupé, le Hippie, ben c'est le Hippie, et toi tu es distant depuis un moment alors... Ça n'as pas été si compliqué...

_ -Oh... je vois... Et bien il faudra en parler à Mathieu un jour ou l'autre, et je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserai plus d'occasion de me cacher quoi que ce soit comme ça._

-D'accord Panda, c'est promis...

-**T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose Gamin ? Tant que t'es dans les confidences...**

** -**_Quoi ?_

-Merci Patron, je te revaudrai ça... Tu me promet de ne rien dire de tout ça à Mathieu ? Pour l'instant au moins ?

-_Oui si tu veux, mais tu recommence à me faire stresser là..._

-En faite, si je suis bien depuis quelques mois c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux...

-_Oh mais c'est super ça Geek ! Il s'appelle comment, je le connais ?_

_ -_Euh oui, il s'appelle Nicolas.

-_Et il t'aime aussi ? Je connais pas de Nicolas..._

-Oui, ça fait 3 mois qu'on est ensemble.

-**Et 3 longs mois que je ne touche plus à ton petit cul, tu pourrai pas me le laisser de temps en temps, gamin ?**

-Non. Je suis fidèle, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-**La peluche, ça te tente pas de savoir si t'aime les mecs ?**

-_Non. Absolument pas. Mais Geek, je connais pas de Nicolas..._

_ -_Mais si, il est déjà venu à la maison, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, c'est un pote à Mathieu.

-_Je vois vraiment pas..._

**-Oh gamin, Nyo ça te dis rien ?**

* * *

><p>Maître Panda retourna se coucher, l'esprit tout chamboulé de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son cher Gammer. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir moins fait attention à son petit frère ces derniers temps. Mais au final, même s'il avait tout pris dans la tronche en même temps, il était content de savoir qu'il était amoureux et heureux avec Nyo. Nyo ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé à lui... Il n'était venu que quelques fois chez eux, et l'ursidé n'avait rien remarqué de spécial entre eux... Il fallait croire qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment. Il se glissa sous sa couette tranquillement.<p>

"-T'étais parti où ?

-_Au toilettes, rendor__s__ toi Mathieu, je t'aime..._"

Oui il avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelques temps...

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, pas du tout à prendre au sérieux comme mes précédents écrits ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! :D<p>

Une review avant de partir ? :3


End file.
